Shifting Tides
by spidergirl1
Summary: After the excitement of Remus' news, Harry escapes to settle his thoughts. When he's joined by Ron and Hermione, he realizes how much is right on the horizon - for all of them. *Missing Moment from Chapter 25 of Deathly Hallows.*


Harry discreetly stepped out of the crowded living room into the cottage shed. He needed some fresh air due to the wine he had drunk to celebrate Teddy Lupin's birth, which was making him feel a bit dizzy. However, what Harry most needed was to be alone in order to better settle his thoughts about the events of the day. He got the chance as everyone was so excited speaking about Remus's news, and he left the house and went out into the cold evening.

Putting his hands on the banister around the shed, Harry felt the strength of the wind against his face, which was making some sand float over the air. The agitated sea, whose waves were making an impressive sound hitting against the sea rocks, made the April evening atmosphere seem a bit rougher than usual. Sort of like the turmoil of emotions that day had made Harry feel. He regretted not grabbing an extra jumper before leaving the warm cottage's living room.

The delicious smells of Fleur cooking dinner reached the shed. Harry wished he could have taken a slice of the chocolate cake that Luna had baked for dessert. Everyone seemed to forget about the dessert time when Remus came at the end of dinner and spoke about his son's birth. Obviously, the invitation from Tonks and Remus for Harry to be their son's godfather was more exciting to him than a dozen cake slices, but he wouldn't ever say that to Luna, who was so nice to prepare something sweet to warm everyone's hearts, and especially Harry's, as she had said.

Luna told Harry that it was a recipe of her mother's that she had always prepared anytime she or her father needed to smile. Harry had thanked her for her concern; Luna had become one of his favorite friends, and her genuine support and friendship always cheered him during those difficult times. He chuckled at the thought that someone who didn't know her well would say that Luna was an odd girl, but he understood her. She was just an original person whose good heart made her quite special and an amazing friend.

Harry thought of Teddy. The fact that someone so very little could be part of his life was quite amazing. He felt honored and happy for all of them, but he couldn't help feeling a bit worried too: His future was very uncertain, and it was scary to think that a child could be depending upon him. Harry believed that Teddy wouldn't need him as he had needed Sirius, however, because Teddy's parents were alive. That thought made Harry feel less worried and he smiled to himself.

That type of news was very welcome after such times of turbulence he, Ron, and Hermione had lived through lately. However, he had so much to take care of before he could enjoy the excitement of being a godfather and decide what he would do with his own life if he made it against Voldemort.

Harry was sure that Ron and Hermione had many common plans after their journey was finished. They couldn't hide anymore how they felt about each other, especially after that horrible day at Malfoy Manor. Hermione was recovering slowly but well. She looked fatigued and a bit worn out in some moments yet but her courage and will to be as helpful to Harry as she was usual was impressive. She seemed to want to not worry Ron much as well, who often showed his worries about her healthy state through simple helpful gestures and caring actions.

Harry felt a knot in stomach; he wouldn't have ever forgiven himself if Hermione hadn't survived and recovered from the injuries she suffered. And he knew that Ron wouldn't have forgiven himself either. No, Ron would have taken it much worse than Harry, like Harry would feel if something like that had happened to Ginny. Harry shook his head and put that possibility away from his thoughts. He couldn't picture his life without Ginny. He was glad that Ginny had understood his decision and his need to try and keep her safe, and he couldn't wait for the moment they could be together again. They needed just to start over once Harry defeated Voldemort.

He felt guilty that Ron and Hermione were living such hard times as was, but Harry also knew that he couldn't make it without their support. He knew that Ron and Hermione wanted to be part of this important journey in Harry's life, and he was grateful for that. Although some might think this as selfish, his best friends knew that he wasn't being selfish at all. They knew he needed them, and for him, that was enough.

The unconditional friendship the three of them shared was the pillar which made it possible for Harry to face everything with bravery. They were more than friends; they were a team. It was difficult to explain how much they meant to him. Harry just knew that he cared about them as if they were part of the family he never had.

Maybe Harry could be to Teddy the kind of godfather that he wished Sirius could have been for him. Unfortunately, Harry would never know the feeling of that type of relationship but he promised himself that Teddy would know. Harry also promised himself that he and Ginny would share the kind of future together that his best friends seemed fated to share.

Thinking about Ginny was one of the things that gave Harry an extra sense of hope that he could have a normal life like everybody else. That was something that Harry hadn't ever known, even when he didn't know that the Wizarding World existed and he lived with the Dursleys. Harry wondered if after the destruction of the last Horcrux he would finally find out what it was like. Harry felt he couldn't complain much; his best friends and the Weasleys had always given him what was close to a family, and he was lucky for that.

Harry couldn't ever forget Dumbledore's words about how a person was defined by the choices he made in life. Harry didn't regret any of the choices he'd made in his life. They made him the man he was becoming and he was proud of that. And the fact that he knew Dumbledore and everyone else who cared about him would be proud was enough for him to carry on.

Harry couldn't help feeling a bit worried after his talk with Bill about Griphook. Bill made some good points about the goblin which could ruin their chance of getting the sword back, but Harry believed that he, Ron, and Hermione would prepare a way together to successfully bargain with Griphook. They just needed to settle on a good plan. They had faced together the hardest things that young Wizards could ever imagine to face without a complete magical education. They would just need to focus their skills and the chance that their plans would fail were small.

Harry was deeply lost in thoughts when Ron found him. Ron grinned at him and Harry wondered if his friend felt as light-headed as he did, thanks to the wine.

Ron held out a jumper. "Hermione asked me to give you this. She says she doesn't like making healing potions, and you will need to drink one to cure the flu you'll catch if you stay out here dressed like that."

Harry put on the jumper and looked at Ron with amusement. "Thanks, mate. Glad to see how fond you are of doing what Hermione says to. Or should I think it is only concerning my health?"

Ron hit Harry on his shoulder playfully. "Git. You know how tired she still gets, and after helping to make dinner she's really tired. Getting into a row with her wouldn't cross my mind right now. Besides, maybe she will reward me for bringing that to you..."

Both of them laughed but a hint of worry crossed Ron' s eyes and Harry felt again the knot in his stomach. Hermione wasn't quite recovered and they needed to take care of her, because she had tendency of forgetting herself when her best friends were concerned.

In spite of the bad times all of them could still face in their battle to defeat Voldemort, Harry noticed Ron looked happier every time Hermione was mentioned. At least there were some good things in middle of those difficult times and seeing how his best friends were slowly but cleverly changing their relationship was really something great, because it gave Harry hope that there was still a future ahead of them, and that Voldemort would be defeated.

Harry decided to help Ron's worried look go away. "She seems very pleased lately about making things the way you like them and there's not as much bickering as there used to be."

Ron raked his fingers in his hair, a sign that he was a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, I'm very glad for that. By the way, congrats about being a godfather. It's such a cool thing and I'm glad Remus seemed to forget about what happened at Grimmauld Place. Hermione said he recognized you were right about Tonks and the baby for sure."

Harry nodded and noticed the tone in which Ron said Hermione's name, almost with reverence.

Since the moment Ron destroyed the locket, Harry knew things between his best friends would never be the same. Ron had to work hard to get into Hermione's good graces again and even though she played a hard game with him, it only lasted several days. Ron used the best strategies to show her he deserved another chance, and after the day at Malfoy Manor, Harry was sure that they had no more doubts about each other's feelings. Neither Ron nor Hermione had any idea about how was amusing and warming it was for Harry to watch them nowadays.

Suddenly a familiar voice startled them.

"Ron, you've forgotten your jumper, for Merlin's sake! Put this on, please."

Hermione gave the jumper to Ron whose ears became red. Harry looked away from them to avoid grinning if he looked. He preferred looking at what was in Hermione's hands: napkins with chocolate cake slices.

She noticed and a smile reached her pale face "I have something for both of you. I can assure you it's delicious. I must confess I ate some in the kitchen. Luna is great at making sweets."

She held one to Harry and other to Ron and had a slice for herself too. "I've noticed you both were gone without having dessert. And I think it's time for us to celebrate the news. Congratulations, Harry! Being a godfather is such an honor!"

Harry and Ron took their cake and both smiled at her. Harry fought off a smirk at Ron since Hermione's reward wasn't exclusively for him, but he was interrupted by Hermione, whose eyes were shinning with excitement. "I'm so happy for Remus. He really deserves a chance of be happy. He and Tonks make a wonderful couple. I hope next time he brings pictures of Teddy."

Harry noticed the tender look Ron was giving to Hermione while she was speaking about Remus and Tonks's baby like she was speaking about something of her own, and he felt slightly uncomfortable watching that moment between his best friends. Ron seemed to read Harry's thoughts and startled as he was woke up from his reverie. Harry was thankful to him for his question which changed the subject quickly. "What did Bill want to talk with you about?"

Harry cut a piece of cake from his slice and rolled it in his fingers. "About Griphook, that we have to be careful with him. Don't worry, I didn't tell him anything. But I don't want to talk about it tonight. Please, let's just enjoy celebrating Teddy and this delicious cake. We'll talk about it together tomorrow."

Ron nodded before Hermione could say anything (she was showing her look that announced she wanted to discuss a detailed plan) and took a big bite of his cake, causing Hermione to roll her eyes. Harry smiled and took a bite of his cake as well.

Half of Hermione's cake slice fell to the floor. She took her wand from her jeans pocket and cast a Cleaning Charm to vanish the crumbs around her feet. Ron quickly offered his extra-large slice to her. She blushed but took a bite of Ron's cake anyway. Ron grinned and gave her the rest. "No worries, I can eat more later."

Hermione finished her cake and removed a crumble from Ron's jumper, lingering her fingers longer than necessary. "Thanks. I have to ask Luna for this recipe. I really enjoyed it as much as you did."

Harry turned his back to give them some privacy and watched the sea bathing the sand that seemed less dark under the silver light of the moon. Ron and Hermione's playful game was too funny to be watched and at the same time, it was very pleasant because it was a sign that things were leading in the right direction for them, that life wasn't only full of worries and dangers. Harry felt ready to settle upon a plan for their visit to Gringotts. They just had to make it successfully, for their future's sake.

The three friends finished eating and kept talking until Bill called them to inside because it was getting too late and was starting to rain.

As they made their way back inside, Harry took one last look at the sea. Whatever the future held for them, Harry had sure of one thing: he, Ron, and Hermione were together for the best and the worst. And that meant more to Harry than words could express. With them at his side, Harry knew he could face anything.

Harry knew that they had some hard times to face soon. But life had much to offer them. They just needed to take the chances Fate gave them.

_**A/N1: **__Many thanks to my good friend __**ginchy**__ for her valuable beta work, and also to my good friend __**queenb23**__ for her valuable pre-beta work._

_Many thanks also go to my good friend __**Belovedranger**__ for her suggestions and encouragement about this storyline._

_This fic was originally written for LiveJournal's hallowedmoments challenge. _

_Thanks for reading my story. : )_

_**A/N2: **__One of the reasons I fell in love with Harry Potter books was the beautiful, strong and unconditional friendship between Harry, Ron and Hermione, as all friendships should be._

_That's why I've felt very happy when I saw one of my good fandom friends asking for a trio friendship moment in hallowedmoments DH challenge._

_This one was for you__**, Pili204**__, and for my all other fandom good friends that have walked beside me and have been my friends for these last three years of my life. I hope that I can still call you my friends for many upcoming years._ : )


End file.
